


The Viking Witch & The Wolf

by JPthewriter



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: A little Haylijah on the side, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Freelin, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Slow Build, Slow Burn, We need more freelin fanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPthewriter/pseuds/JPthewriter
Summary: Freya was given another year to experience life, another year to see how her family prosper throughout the last hundred years. But from a enthralling vision, Freya knew this year was going to be different.
Relationships: Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Keelin Malraux & Freya Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Back In The City

_Freya felt agonizing pain in her chest. It only took her a few seconds to realize where she was, it had been a church. Her eyes darted quickly around the room, to the side of her was a familiar man hanging up on the wall. He screamed while looking down at something far from Freya's peripheral vision._

_“My Freya,” A voice comes in like a echoed whisper. “You've always been selfish, haven't you?” Freya suddenly heard a woman screaming, Freya tried to lift her head up but it drops as her breath shortens._

_Freya glanced down at herself, a dagger was wedged into her chest. “You plan to stop me, the only person to care for you, Your own blood.” Freya coughed up blood as she tried to cry._

_“I will receive what I am owed.”_

_Freya looked up at the ceiling, she felt tears roll down her cheek. As her eyes fluttered shut, she heard a baby wailing._

_Her eyes remained shut for a few moments until she opened them. She was no longer dying in a church, she was standing in a dimly lit room with someone resting in her arms._

_Little blue eyes stared back up at Freya, the witch heard herself speak._

_“I finally get a few minutes alone with you,” Freya says, “Your parents are very exhausted, I can't blame them for the day they've had.” She paused._

_“But those witches were nothing compared to our bigger problem.” She used her free hand to gently caress the baby's hair._

_“She will never get her hands on you, I promise.” Freya begins to rock the baby in her arms, “No matter what happens out there, you have us. You have me… Always and forever.”_

“Another neat?” Freya was pulled from her thoughts as a blonde bartender sent her a smile. The blonde witch simply nodded as the bartender went off to pour Freya another drink. 

The Rousseau's bar wasn't as full as Freya expected. She watched the guests as they shared conversations, smiles, and laughs. Freya missed out on moments like those with the people she loved dearly, she hoped that things would change soon as this feeling of loneliness was very dismal.

“Here you go,” The bartender says as she slid Freya's drink toward her. Freya got a glimpse of the woman's name, Camille. 

“Thanks," Freya responded. The bartender leaves her be and Freya takes a few sips of her whiskey, allowing herself to savor the burning liquor.

For most of her day, Freya spent cruising around the French quarter with curiosity. She only managed to track down two siblings here which struck Freya as odd as she considered New Orleans to be her siblings home. 

Freya couldn't lie, she missed the atmosphere of the world, she adored New Orleans. Freya encountered what made the city beautiful. The music that practically sent joy to her ears, the creative street art, the street entertainers and not to mention the food. New Orleans was intoxicating to Freya, but in the best kind of ways.

“Hey,” A voice greets Freya. The blonde witch glanced at a man who settled beside her. 

“Hi,” Freya muttered, uninterestedly. 

“Are you looking for anything… More tonight?” He asked. Freya took a good look at the young man next to her. He wasn't too unpleasant to look at, with his chestnut brown hair, his stubble beard, and his pretty green eyes. But, Freya wasn't on a love quest, and she needed to focus on why she came back.

“No,” Freya told him. 

He raised a brow, he leaned closer to her challengingly. “Are you sure?” He inquired with a half smile forming on his lips.

“She said no,” a voice replied, “Take the hint Dwayne.” A curly haired woman walked up to Dwayne with her arms crossed. 

“Ah, Keelin, my favorite person,” Dwayne grumbled while turning to face the bar. 

“I think it's time for you to get going,” Keelin replies.

Dwayne scoffed, “And who are you to tell me what to do?” 

“Someone very important.” Dwayne doesn't budge until Keelin added, “Do I have to tell Hayley about this?”

Dwayne waved his hand dismissively before standing up. “Tell her whatever you want, she might not come back to hear it.” He chuckled as he walked away from the women.

Keelin sighed, she turned to face Freya and forced a smile. “Sorry about him,” She says, “He's just having personal issues at the moment.”

Freya hummed in response, she continued to drink her beverage. Keelin replaced Dwayne and sat in his seat. “So, are you new around here?” 

Freya shook her head, “I visit… From time to time.”

“What for?” Keelin asked, “If you don't mind me asking.” 

“Family,” Freya says slowly, as if she was pronouncing it for the first time. She stared down at her half empty drink, “I don't have a lot of time to see them, so I try to visit whenever I can.” 

“I get that,” Keelin replied with a nod. “Family is important.” 

“Can I get you anything, Keelin?” Camille came over to the two. 

“Sure, you know my favorite,” Keelin responded. The bartender nodded before noticing Freya's somewhat empty glass. 

“Can I get you another?” 

Freya shook her head, “No, I should get going.” 

As Freya stood up, Keelin did the same. “Are you going home alone?” She didn't wait for Freya to reply as she continues on, “I'm only asking because walking alone at this time of hour can be dangerous for a single woman.”

Freya sipped down the last of her whiskey, “I think I can handle myself.” Freya fixed up her jacket before walking past Keelin and toward the door. On her way out, she bumped into another woman.

“Sorry,” The woman muttered before walking into the bar. Freya stood there, she didn't get a glimpse of the other woman's face and only saw her brunette hair flowing behind her as she disappeared inside of Rousseau's. 

Freya raised a brow, something felt off about her. Regardless, Freya shrugged it off and continued on her way.

* * *

Hayley was in a rush.

It didn't help that she had left Virginia hours later than she intended. She Unfortunately had to deal with too many funerals for her liking. She wasn't surprised though, dealing with a Mikaelson was bound to leave behind a few dead bodies. Regardless of her plans in Virginia, Hayley was coming back home where she belonged.

She nearly ran toward Rousseau's and bumped into someone on the way there. 

“Sorry,” Hayley muttered before walking into the bar. She spotted her friend immediately and made a beeline toward her. Hayley smiled tiredly as she sat down, “Hey Keelin.” 

“Hayley,” Keelin pulled her into a hug. “Thank God you're back!” Keelin squeezed her. “You did miss the party though, apparently not many people like partying all day.” She rolled her eyes playfully, “They totally don't belong in New Orleans.” She chuckled and Hayley joined in on the laugh.

“Hayley,” Cami called out, “You're back, want a drink?”

“Hey, Cami. And yeah, the usual.” Hayley grabbed Keelin's wrist and playfully swung her arm a little. Cami nods before walking over to make her a drink.

Keelin tilted her head, “What's wrong?” 

“Things… Didn't work out,” Hayley sighed, she let go of Keelin's wrist and rested an elbow on the bar. Keelin prepared to speak until Cami came over to hand Hayley her drink. Once the bartender was gone, Keelin cleared her throat.

“So, what happened?” 

“It didn't work,” Hayley grabbed her glass but she couldn't manage to drink. A frown grew in her lips, “We worked hard. We got some wolves to participate and then… They're dead.”

Keelin stared down at her lap, “So… That's it, huh?” disappointment dripping from her voice, that pained Hayley, it did. 

“I don't know what else to do,” Hayley replied. “I doubt staying there would help anything, so I left.” She bit the inside of her cheek, “Is it bad to say I don't want to face the pack?” 

“No, of course not.” Keelin put her hand on Hayley's shoulder, gripping it slightly. “You know what they want to hear, but you have to tell them the opposite.”

“I don't want to give up,” Hayley adds. “I just… There has to be a way to fix this.”

“What is Klaus doing?” Keelin inquired.

“Searching for that doppelganger, he feels she is the reason why things went wrong. And maybe they are but… I don't want to be there to be disappointed again,” Hayley explained. “I know there's a way, I just have to find it without him.”

“I don't know, it seems pretty hard to turn us into hybrids if the first ever hybrid isn't around to help,” Keelin said. 

“Maybe, but having him around surely didn't get us anywhere,” Hayley replied. “But enough about this.” Hayley looked over at Keelin, “How are you? How's everything been?”

“Oh, you know. A certain best friend of yours completed her residency—” Before Keelin could finish, Hayley pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly.

“I'm sorry I wasn't there for your big day,” Hayley says while nudging Keelin's shoulder. “We have to celebrate, just the two of us.” 

“I'm holding you to that,” Keelin smiled, she dipped her drink before putting her glass down. “Other than that, things have been good… Mostly.”

“Is something wrong?” Hayley questioned.

“No, not really.” Keelin then held up her hands, “Only that… Word got around how you've been dealing with the Mikaelsons. Just a few witches gossip but their word travels fast.”

“What's going to happen?” Hayley asked.

“Nothing, yet. But the vampires have been oddly quiet, everything's been eerie lately and I feel that something is going to happen.” Keelin pushed her curly hair behind her shoulder, she placed one of her elbows on the bar. “I'm really glad you're back, I have a feeling we'll need you.”

“Don't worry about it, I'll talk to the witches to set everything straight.”

“And what about Marcel?” Keelin quirked an eyebrow. “The name Mikaelson will send him running to us, what are you going to tell him?”

“Exactly what I'll tell the witches,” Hayley says with a shrug. “I have been out looking for new places for the pack, and had nothing to do with the Mikaelsons.”

“He'll be skeptical.”

“He's a skeptical man,” Hayley replied. “As long as I don't give them anything they will back down, and continue to fight one another.” 

“Right.” 

“So, how is the pack?” 

“They're…” Keelin paused, trying to find the right words. “Becoming inpatient.”

“Is this about me coming back?” Hayley asked.

“Yes, somewhat. Most of it is about how our treatment hasn't changed here.” Hayley looked away from Keelin, knowing that her pack was suffering and her last chance of hope was thrown out the window the minute Klaus's hybrids died. 

New Orleans was always some kind of battlefield between the witches, vampires and wolves. Of course it resulted down to the vampires and witches as the wolves were run out of the city years before. 

Once Kol became “in charge” everyone began to behave. Well, Kol was partnered with the witches and when witches are in charge, vampires were scarce and being no match for the witches, the werewolves were welcomed back.

Hayley had heard of this news and at the time, she had a small pack who would follow her anywhere. So, they settled slowly in the city and bit by bit, their pack grew as more lone wolves showed up.

Things were at peace.

Until Kol was killed on his trip in Virginia.

After Kol died, the vampires miraculously took their power back and fought the witches and brought them down. Hayley couldn't catch a grip as both factions fought one another. She was offered an alliance from both sides, but she wanted to protect her pack and stay out of it.

The vampires didn't take kindly to this though.

They were attacked brutally over and over to a point Hayley wanted to leave. But Hayley wanted to stay strong, she knew she had to be and that's when she went to Klaus for help. And luckily for her, he was interested. 

“I'm not upset to hear that, I get it.” Hayley waved her fingers through her hair. “We have no say what happens to our people. If the vampires want us dead, they'll kill us. The witches are way too stubborn to help us now. I'm stuck with scared and anxious wolves as a consequence.” 

“Maybe leaving isn't so bad,” Keelin says with a shrug. 

“We can't give up our ground.”

Keelin sighed, “I want this feud to be over already. Since the vampire and witches are being difficult at the moment, what about having a deal with Finn, you seem to have a way with the Mikaelsons.” 

Hayley rolled her eyes with a grin, “I had enough of the Mikaelsons for now, I need to worry about my pack.” 

“Speaking of.” Keelin stood up, “Why don't we go see them?” 

Hayley smiled, “Yeah, just let me finish this.” She pointed to her drink.

Keelin grinned.

* * *

_Freya ran through the snow with a carved wooden horse in her hand. She mimicked horse sounds while her younger brother, Finn came chasing behind her. He chased after her with a toy of his own, the two ran throughout the cold snow until Freya stopped at a tree._

_She glanced at her brother and without saying it, he already knew what to do. Finn hurriedly climbed the tree with his older sister following behind. The two giggle their way up to a branch that was strong enough to hold the both of them._

“ _Attack!” Finn declared as he made his wooden horse attack Freya's._

_Freya giggled as she hid her horse behind her back, “Stop it, Finn!” She nudged her brother. “They are friends,” Freya tells him while showing him her carved horse. “Not enemies.” She made her horse gently headbut Finn's._

_“You're right,” Finn slumped his shoulders. “But fighting is fun.”_

_“You will have time to fight with father once he comes back from battle.” Freya smiled._

_“Once I learn I will teach Elijah!” Finn replied happily, a grin forming on his face._

_“Yeah—”_

_From up above, something rustled in the tree. The kids looked up when a black blur dropped onto Finn. The little witch shrieked while smacking the crow off of him._

_“Finn!” Freya held out her hand, the bird levitated in the air as Freya slowly let the bird down on the snow. She looked at her brother, “You have to be careful!”_

_“Sorry! I was scared!” Finn looked down at the bird, he pouted. “I hurt it!”_

_Freya glanced down at the bird, it stayed in the snow, one of its wings hung lower than the other one. “I will fix it.” Freya climbed down the tree, she sat her wooden horse in the snow before kneeling down toward the bird. Finn joins her and watches as Freya picks the bird up. It panicked in her hands for a few seconds until eventually it gave up._

_Freya closed her eyes and focused. After a minute or two, Freya loosened her grip on the crow and it instantly flew away from the two._

_“Woah!” Finn says in amazement as he watches the bird. “How did you do that?”_

_“Mother taught me.”_

_“I want to learn magic!”_

_“You will but mother thinks you're not ready.” Freya said. She grabbed Finn's hands and scooped up a pile of snow. “Until she does, I will teach you all I know.”_

_“Promise?” Finn asked._

_Freya nodded, “Promise.”_

_The snow in Finn's hands flew up into the air and slowly fell down over him. Finn laughed as he threw his hands in the air to catch the snowflakes. Freya stared at her brother, a big smile on her face._

_Finn looked at Freya, his eyes flickered to something behind her and suddenly, he lost his smile. Freya turned around to see there ain't Dahlia stumping her way over to them._

_Finn almost immediately ran away from her and the minute Freya stood up, she felt a hand grab her arm roughly. Freya whimpers but it goes ignored as her aunt drags her over to her mother, who Finn had also run to_. 

_At the sight of her sister, Esther frowned. “Please. Do not do this,” She tells her sister. Freya looked at her arm, she wondered if her aunt had to squeeze her so tightly._

_“You wanted a family. Fate said otherwise,” Dahlia speaks, her grip never failing to loosen up. “And so you came to me. And for a price, I granted your wish.” She tugs on Freya's arm, “Now I must collect.”_

_“When Mikael returns from his journey I swear—”_

_“You tell him Freya grew ill and died,” Dahlia interrupted._

_“No, Dahlia.”_

_“You burned her to stop the spread of plague,” Dahlia explained, her tone cold._

_“Please,” Esther begged, her eyes glancing at Freya. “I cannot give up my child.”_

_“You've already offered me more than just this one child.” Dahlia placed her hands over Freya's small shoulders. The blonde witch stared back at her mother, not truly understanding the gravity of the situation unfolding in front of her. “Our bargain was for this first born, and every first born of each generation that is to come. For as long as your line shall last.”_

_Esther steps closer to Dahlia, “If you do this. If you take my daughter I swear to you, I will return to the black arts. I will grow in power as a witch, and I will make you pay!”_

_“Your power is nothing against mine,” Dahlia spats out. “Foolish girl,” She remarks. “You knew the bargain you made.” Dahlia steps closer to Esther, challengingly. “And should you defy me,” She says mincingly. “Then I will take all your children, including little Finn.” Dahlia glared at the teary eyed boy who clung to his mother. “Even unborn Elijah,” Dahlia added._

_“No, Dahlia.” That plea goes unanswered as Dahlia picks Freya up. “No. No, Dahlia,” Esther says weakly as Dahlia walked farther away from them._

_Freya held out her arm toward her mother, “Mommy!” She called out._

_“Freya!” Esther called back, but Dahlia didn't stop. “Please!” The mother cried_. 

_Freya didn't understand, why was she being taken away? With nothing else to do, Freya cried. “Mama!” She cried as loud as she could, eventually screaming but her mother didn't come._

_From that day forward, Freya learned just how promises break._

Freya was nervous. 

Luckily the alcohol eased her a bit. After visiting the bar, Freya made her way over to a certain bell tower she had located one of her siblings to be. 

Without wasting much time, Freya sucked in a breath and walked inside. 

The room was relatively empty apart from a table that had various liquors sitting on top of it. Freya stood by the doorframe, she spotted a man standing over by a window, he had a drink in his hand as he gazed out into the city. Freya let out a shaky breath with a smile. 

With excellent ears, Finn heard Freya and turned around. He stared at her, “Who are you?” 

“I was wondering if you would recognize me,” She spoke softly.

“I'm gonna ask you again, before I ask much less nicely. Who are you?” Finn leaned on the table, his voice a little harsher than what Freya wanted to hear, regardless, she kept on.

“Fitting I'd find you up here.” She says while walking toward him. His expression remained unreadable. “We used to climb up into the trees when we were planning on a bit of mischief.” Her smile grew as Finn stood up right, slowly recognizing her.

“Never wanted Mother to hear what her little Huginn and Muninn were whispering about.” She walked up to the table, so close to her brother yet still felt too far. “I never did get the chance to teach you magic,” She uttered, her eyes softening.

Finn was silent still, possibly taking in the fact that his older sister, who was presumably dead nearly a thousand years happened to be standing in front of him, alive and seemingly well. 

“Finn,” Freya mumbled, “Don't break my heart and tell me you've forgotten me.”

Finn walked around the table and walked toward Freya, he stared at her for just a moment before calling out her name. “Freya?” He pulled her into a hug, a hug that Freya had wanted for centuries.

She wrapped her arms around her younger brother and for the first time in years, she felt like she was finally home.

* * *

The remainder of the night seemed to pass by way too quickly for either siblings’ liking. Thankfully the next morning, Finn invited Freya to have breakfast with him.

There were three things Freya did after waking up from her a hundred year slumber. First thing was to sight see, the second thing was to see her family and the third was one of her favorites, Eating.

Finn wasted no time in picking a good place for his older sister to dine at. He was so wrapped up in being reunited with her that he slept on the floor of the bell tower while letting Freya rest on a small cot. Before breakfast, Finn even so generously left the Bell tower to get Freya some new clothes.

“What would you like to order?” Finn inquired, his eyes scanning the menu in his hands. 

“Whatever's best,” She replied. 

Soon, the waitress returned to their table and Finn ordered both their meals. After the waitress left, Finn turned back to Freya. “I want to cut to the chase, how did you manage to live all these years? Or will you leave that as a mystery?” 

“I was taken,” Freya answered. “I was taught the black arts along with being taught how to cheat death, but it came with a price.” from the look of it, Freya could tell Finn had questions building up in his head but she needed to be direct with him. “We can discuss this another time,” She says. “I have come to you with a vision, one that isn't good.”

“What is it?” 

“I want you to invite our family home.”

Finn immediately shook his head, “No, that's not going to happen.”

“They need to know what's going to happen—”

“No,” Finn cut her off. “I only just got rid of them, I am free to do as I please without wondering if those imbeciles will dagger me back to hell or if they'll add more enemies on the list.” 

“Finn,” Freya muttered, “This is important.”

“What do you know?” Finn asked. 

“I saw a vision,” Freya says, “A prophecy of some sorts.”

“What of?” 

“Our family—”

“Ugh,” Finn groaned, he rubbed his temples. “Freya, please. I do not need this right now, I only found my peace!”

“Finn, I need you to do this,” Freya stretched her arm across the table to touch her brother's hand. “I know you may not be on the best terms with our family but I need to speak with them all. It shouldn't be too hard to contact them, you could start with the one that's already here.”

“What?” Finn raised an eyebrow, “One of them is here? Where?”

“On the outskirts,” Freya answered, “What is it?”

“No Mikaelson apart from me and my wife are allowed back here,” Finn scoffed while shaking his head. “The outskirts, that's where the wolves shelter.” Finn pulled his hand away from Freya's. “No one but Niklaus would be interested in those creatures.” 

“Invite him to dinner,” Fresh suggested.

“No,” Finn shook his head. He shared a look with his sister before sighing. “Even if I tried, that'll just send him running to wherever he came from, he knows he isn't allowed back unless he wants his heart pulled from his chest.”

“Finn, I will not ask again,” Freya says sternly.

Despite just meeting his sister for the first time in years, she still had the listen-to-me-i'm-older power over him. “Fine,” He grumbled. “He will not come if I invite him, we need to bring the wolves to us, make them talk.”

“You believe this will work?”

“If they don't tell us where that bastard is, then they won't leave until they will,” Finn replied. 

Freya raised a brow at her younger brother, the conversation was put to a halt once the waitress came back. Afterwards when their food arrived, Finn went into lighter conversation.

The vision was like glue on the back of Freya's mind, despite talking about several different things and even goofing around with her little brother, she knew that this was only the beginning.

The beginning of a very important discovery of the Mikaelson legacy. 


	2. A Special Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Freya host a dinner party to discover which one of their siblings were hiding in the Bayou. They find out that the Mikaelson in the bayou wasn't one of their siblings after all.

“Ugh,” Hayley groaned into her pillow.

She woke up with a plan today, to plan a meeting with the vampires and witches to solve whatever questions or rumors that had started after she left. Unfortunately for her, she felt absolutely horrible after waking up this morning and all of her energy was beginning to drain. 

“And goodmorning to you too,” Keelin says as she walked into the cabin, she noticed a garbage bag resting on the side of the bed. Keelin walked over to it when Hayley turned her head to look at her.

“You don't want to look in there, unless you want an eyeful of puke,” Hayley warns. Keelin backed away from the garbage bag.

“Don't tell me you're that much of a light weight.” Keelin crawled over Hayley to lay down next to her.

Hayley groaned, “I had one drink! I don't know what's happening to me but I want it to be over.” She rolled over to her back, “I still have a lot to do today. I regret staying up so late.”

“You know what I regret? Not getting that blonde's number,” Keelin replies. 

Hayley glared at her playfully, “Are women the only thing you think about?”

“Hey!" Keelin held up her hands, “I worked very hard, I deserve a little break.” Keelin grinned. “But apart from that, I can help out whatever you need help with.” Keelin's offer was very much appreciated, she was practically alpha herself. At the same time, Keelin was Hayley's best friend, and Hayley felt guilty for putting the whole alpha pressure on the other wolf. 

“No,” Hayley said while shaking her head a little. “I have to do something, maybe it'll get my mind off of this sickness.” She slowly sat up, that instantly sent her grabbing the garbage bag and puking. 

Keelin grimaced, “Yeah well, have fun with that.”

The cabin door opens again with Lisina walking in with a letter in her hand. She was reading it as she came in. Hayley looked at her, “What is it?”

Lisina walked over to the two and handed Hayley the letter. “We're being invited,” Lisina tells them. “Finn Mikaelson wants us to join him for dinner tonight.”

“Finn Mikaelson?” Keelin raised an eyebrow. “Do you think he knows?” She asked Hayley, who stared at the letter with widened eyes.

“You can go,” Hayley dismissed Lisina and once the other wolf was gone, Hayley ran her fingers through her hair. “I don't think he would have found out about that, even then, why would Finn care?” Hayley sat the letter down. “He wouldn't put himself in his family affairs, he's made that very clear.”

“Then why is he inviting us to dinner? Especially after you just came back?” Keelin pointed out, she took the letter from Hayley's hands. “And he may not be interested in whatever his siblings do, that doesn't necessarily mean he wouldn't kill us for working with them.” 

“Let's not assume anything,” Hayley replied while taking the letter back again. She folded the invitation, “Make sure you inform the rest of the pack.”

“You really think it's a good idea for us to go?” 

Hayley shrugged, “If we don't, who knows what he'll do. Let's make sure everyone gets ready.”

Keelin nods before leaving the cabin, Hayley felt her heart beating a lot quicker. She stared at the folded envelope in her hands hoping that whatever Finn wanted with her, wouldn't cost hers or her pack's life.

* * *

Later that day, Freya stood in a guest room in the compound. Finn offered her the room the night before and once she woke up, Finn had already picked out a dress he thought would be perfect for her tonight for the dinner party. She gladly accepted the gift and when it turned noon, Freya got herself dressed. 

The dress was white v-neck sleeveless dress that came down just above her ankles. 

Freya's hand was clasped around the talisman around her neck, she looked at a body mirror in front of her. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door with Finn's voice following after. Freya smiled, she was still in awe at being around her younger brother. So many years without him, Freya would spend her remaining months hugging her brother if she could, but once Finn came into the room she was brought back to reality.

“Have you put up the barrier spell?” Finn inquired while ambling into the room, his arms folded behind himself.

“I'm working on that,” Freya answered. She twirled around to show off her dress, “How does it look?”

“Magnificent." Finn smiled softly, “That dress belonged to our Mother, like most of the clothing in this house.” Freya turned around to face the mirror again, a smile on her lips. She knew Finn was such a momma's boy.

“What's the plan for our guests tonight?” Freya inquired after a few minutes of silence. “What's our approach?”

“Direct,” Finn replied. “The wolves are in a delicate spot right now, I'm sure they want to avoid any problems, so I have high hopes they'll cooperate with us.” Finn let his arms drop and he stuck one of his hands in his pockets. 

“And if they don't corporate?” 

A pregnant pause came afterwards. Finn then hummed before speaking. “The barrier spell will be up. They won't leave until they give us the answers we need. Hopefully it doesn't get to that.” Suddenly, Finn looked over at the door for a moment, his eyes narrowing as he heard someone walking in the compound. Soon, a voice followed.

“Finn!” A feminine voice called out. 

Freya glanced over at her brother who perks up instantly. She smirked, “Is that your girlfriend?” She asked.

“Wife,” Finn corrected with a half smile. The voice called out again but was much closer this time. Finn calls back to the woman and she walks into the room, pulling Finn into a hug.

“Hey,” She greets him, “I won us an excellent amount last night, you should've seen the fight.” She pulled back from the hug and caught sight of Freya, who was looking back at her. “Oh, there's a new face.”

“Sage, meet my sister, Freya.”

“Oh! Freya.” Sage glanced at Finn a bit puzzled. “I was under the impression that you were—”

“Dead?” Freya cuts in, she nods. “Yeah, you wouldn't be the first.” 

Sage crossed her arms, “And here I thought you were setting up the courtyard for my return.” She turned to Finn with a smirk, he nudged him. “But, if I had a long lost sister, I'd have a nice dinner too.”

“This dinner is more formal,” Finn replied. “We have more guests arriving later today.”

“Who?” Sage inquired, “Don't tell me it's a family reunion.”

“No, thankfully not yet,” Muttered Finn. “Freya and I have some questions only the wolves can provide, and with a nice dinner, I was hoping we'd get some answers.” 

“I'm not so fond of those animals,” Sage says, her lip curled slightly in disgust.

“Neither do I,” Finn sighed. “But, this is very important.” Finn and Sage continued to talk when Freya turned to face the mirror again.

She drowned out their conversation when she closed her eyes. _“Don't look so petrified,”_ A voice murmurs from behind her. Once Freya opened her eyes, she was no longer at the compound, but somewhere far away. 

_Freya was no longer standing and had been sitting on the dark grass. Dahlia had been behind her and ran her fingers through Freya's golden hair._

_“Get up, you're dirtying your gown.”_

_Dahlia stood behind Freya, her hands gripping the younger witch's shoulders._

_In front of them lies a village of the dead, not a single soul could escape Dahlia's grasp. Freya's aunt pulled her hands away and started to walk forward._

_Dahlia continued to walk, but Freya didn't care, her watery eyes were glued to a young woman lying next to her._

_The woman had darker hair that fell a little under her shoulders. She had a fair complexion and the prettiest green eyes. Green eyes Freya would never get the chance to see again._

_Freya leaned forward, she reached her hand out to caress the woman's dark hair softly._

_Dahlia glanced over her shoulder to see Freya wasn't following behind. She turned around, her eyes landing on the heartbroken young woman. Dahlia inhaled deeply, “Freya.”_

_Freya hadn't replied. Instead, she sniffed._

_“My Freya,” Dahlia called out softly. She came back over to her niece. “We need to be going now.” Freya didn't reply, and Dahlia sighed. Without another word, she stood behind Freya and pulled the young witch up to her feet. But Freya refused to stand and nearly dropped to the ground if Dahlia wasn't holding onto her._

_“Freya, you are not a toddler,” Dahlia says, she gently released her grip on Freya. “I will not stand here to pity you.” Dahlia crossed her arms. “If you are not home soon, you'll hate me more.” Dahlia began walking away again, Freya's teary eyes followed her._

_“How could you?” Freya whimpered._

_Dahlia froze, she tilts her head slightly to the side. “Pardon?”_

_“How could you?” Freya repeated herself, she slowly stood up, her white dress indeed stained with dirt. A single tear rolled down her cheek, her brows knitted together in distress. “She was my friend!”_

_“She was no friend of yours,” Dahlia hissed, she turned around swiftly. “If she was any ally, she would have not told the whole village of us.”_

_“She did not!” Freya raised her voice. “She would never betray me.”_

_Dahlia raised an eyebrow, “And you're so sure of that?” A sardonic chuckle followed afterwards. “You are nothing if not naive.” Dahlia shook her head, “Foolish child.”_

_“You had no right to take her from me!” Freya stomped to her aunt. “You're a fiend! You want me miserable just like you!”_

_“She would have told the whole village about you. People like her will always stab you in the back, I was saving you.” Dahlia replied. She reached out to hold Freya's arms but Freya backed away. “You'll understand that everything I have done for you is for the best.”_

_“No!” Freya yelled, fire bursts from the ground around them. More tears rolled down her cheeks. “Everything you have done is for you!”_

_Dahlia glanced around at the growing fires around them, her eyes settled on Freya again. “We need to go home. There's no use in becoming upset over a village girl.”_

“ _She was my friend!”_

_“And I'm your family!” Dahlia hissed. She grabbed Freya's arms roughly and pulled the girl toward her, “That girl is nothing to you! She did not care for you or clothe you when you needed!” She squeezed Freya's arms tighter._

_“She was not there for you when your mother abandoned you!” Freya let out a sob, the fire grew more. Dahlia pulled Freya into her and wrapped her arms around her. “That girl will never love you the way I do,” Dahlia muttered, she held Freya's head to her chest. “In this world, It will always be you and me.” Dahlia saw the fire dim away as she held her niece tighter._

_“Always and forever,” Dahlia added, the fire went away and Freya eventually wrapped her arms around her aunt._

_“My Freya.”_

“Freya?” Finn stood beside Freya and shook her shoulders.

Freya jumped a bit, she forced a smile. “Yeah?”

Finn raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on Freya's strange behavior. “I asked if you were ready,” Finn said.

Freya nodded her head, “Yes. I'll meet you downstairs in a minute.” Finn nods before going over to his wife and leaving the room with her. 

Freya stared at herself in the mirror again, she let out a shaky sigh. 

* * *

The compound had always belonged to the Mikaelsons. No one visited often after Kol passed away. Even when Kol was alive, he only allowed witches on the property. So, being invited to the compound as a werewolf was somewhat nerve-wracking. 

Hayley was relieved that her sickness has subsided for now. It wasn't the first time she felt that way however, it started just a few days before she left Mystic Falls, but she shrugged the feeling off as she has more important things to worry about at the moment.

While on their way to Finn's home, Hayley's pack formed a pretty large group in the streets and that gave Hayley a little reassurance that she wasn't alone in this. Like the best friend Keelin is, she stayed beside Hayley the whole time going over some theories that their wolves had made over the short time after they heard of the invite. Most were good theories and others made Hayley's heart sink to her stomach.

Eventually, the pack stood outside the Abattoir door awaiting for Hayley to go inside. Once she opened the door, the courtyard was soon flooded with the wolves and their eyes wandered around the area curiously.

The courtyard had a few tables set out and large portions of food on top of them. Hayley walked with hesitance, suddenly, Finn appeared.

“I'm delighted that you can join us,” He stated. Finn looked debonair with the classic black suit he wore. He formed a surprisingly kind smile toward the wolves. 

Hayley held out her hand out to the other wolves for indication to stay behind. Keelin doesn't listen to that and walks alongside Hayley up to Finn. The old vampire kept his smile, Hayley raised an eyebrow.

“What is this about?” Hayley asked.

“How about we have dinner first?” Finn motioned toward a table in the center of the courtyard. “Choose whomever you feel comfortable with to sit with us.” Finn passed them to sit at the table and Sage came out seconds later. That left three seats unoccupied and Hayley beckoned Keelin to follow her, and she picked Dwayne and Lisina. 

Once Hayley and Keelin settled in seats across from the vampires, Finn cleared his throat. “I should have been more clear, you may pick only two members,” Finn eyed Dwayne and Lisina. Hayley wasted no time and looked at Dwayne. He left the table with a grumble. Lisina sat down with tense shoulders. Keelin and Hayley instinctively reached for a drink.

While the other wolves settled at the other tables, Freya walked out into the courtyard looking as elegant as ever. At the sight of the witch, Keelin nearly choked on her drink. Hayley turned to her with a questioningly look.

Keelin leaned toward Hayley. “The blonde from the bar,” she whispered before clearing her throat. Hayley glanced at Freya who joined them at the table.

“Who's this?” Hayley asked, her eyes on Freya.

“A...” Finn trails on, unsure of what to say.

“Friend,” Freya finished. Freya's blue eyes caught onto Keelin's. Keelin's brown eyes look away quickly and down at her food. Freya kept her gaze on the wolf longer than necessary, her head tilting to the side in curiosity.

The group began to eat and for a while there was an awkward silence lingering over the group of six. It wasn't until Hayley was halfway done with her food and sat down her fork when Finn spoke.

“I hope you enjoyed dinner.”

Hayley forced a grin, “Yeah, it was... Nice.”

“I'm glad you think so.” Finn sat down his own utensils and interlocked his fingers. “Now, I'm sure you're wondering what this is about.” Hayley tensed up a bit, preparing herself for the worse. 

“I have a question for you.” Finn added.

“Ask away,” Hayley's voice cracked, her mentally face palmed herself. 

“Which one of my siblings have you been hiding away?” Finn inquired. Hayley lost her smile and her eyes widened, Finn raised his eyebrow for a second, Hayley looked like a deer in headlights. 

“We don't know what you're talking about,” Keelin answered quickly. 

“Really?” Finn shared a look with Sage, his wife shrugged her shoulders. “Are you saying what I've been told is a lie?” His voice became more stern, Freya placed her hand on top of his. Finn slouched a bit.

“Now Finn, give them the chance to defend themselves.” Freya looked at Hayley, “But, before you do. I have to mention that I located a Mikaelson residing in the Bayou yesterday morning and all of today.” She tilts her head slightly, “Now, which one of them decided to come home?”

“Uninvited,” Finn mumbled.

Hayley shook her head, “I don't know what you're talking about.” She and Keelin glance at one another. “We haven't seen any of your siblings in the Bayou.” 

“That sounds like a doubt in your magic, dear Freya,” Finn commented. 

“Surely, with a little persuasion, we'll get to the truth.” Freya placed her hands on the table and closed her eyes, Lisina leaned toward her alpha.

“What is she doing?” She whispered.

Freya opened her eyes, “If you won't provide us with the truth, we'll keep you here until you decide when you're ready.”

Lisina perked up, she eyed around the courtyard. Hayley stood up, “You can't lock us in here!” At that, the other wolves jolt from their chairs, Keelin slowly joins as well.

“Yes we can,” Freya spoke.

“Tell us the truth,” Finn says. “If you feel the need to withhold that from us, then you'll be here until you do. I must warn you, You won't be very comfortable.” 

“So please, talk,” Sage says. She leaned back in her seat with crossed arms. “I'm sure neither of you want to stay in my house any more than I want you here.”

“I am telling the truth,” Hayley replied. “There was no Mikaelson out in the Bayou. And if there was, we didn't see them.” 

“I find that peculiar,” Finn said. “You and your pack know the bayous like the back of your hands, correct?” Hayley nodded. “You all spend an awful lot of time there, wouldn't someone notice there some anyone there, who didn't belong. Correct?” 

“There wasn't anyone there, I swear!” The alpha replies. 

“Maybe we should kill them.” Sage smirked. “Maybe that'll get them talking.”

“No!” Hayley's eyes flash yellow. She grabbed Keelin and Lisina's wrist to pull them behind her protectively. “We are telling the truth, I have no idea who came to the Bayou okay? Whoever did come we obviously didn't see them.” 

“My magic does not fault,” Freya says more to herself than anyone. “I guess we'll have to show you ourselves,” Freya utters before dashing inside the house to collect some items before returning to the table. She unfolded a map and pushed aside their plates to sit it on the table. She took one of the knives and walked over to Finn and grabbed his hand. Without hesitation, she cut his palm and brought his hand over the map.

Once enough blood dripped onto the map, Freya stood up straight and looked at the wolves. “This is a locator spell. By using Finn's blood, I can locate where each Mikaelson is. This is the same spell I used, earlier this morning.” Freya then closed her fist and chanted.

“Phasmatos Tribum Nas,” She closed her eyes to focus. The wolves begin to gather around. “Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines,” she goes on. “Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous.” 

Freya opened her eyes as her blood trails on the map. Two droplets stop in Virginia and the other one stops at the edge of the map. According to Finn, Rebekah was traveling the world looking for something other than her family. One droplet lit up in a tiny flame, Freya had previously cloaked herself but that wasn't what surprised her.

What did surprise her was another drop of blood trailed completely off the map, it moved upward and eventually, it stopped directly in front of Hayley. 

Finn walked away from his sister to the other side of the table to see his blood on the ground in front of the alpha. 

Freya stopped chanting and joined her brother's side.

There was a long silence. 

Freya met Hayley's shocked eyes. “I think... We found our answer.” 

* * *

Hours into the night, everyone was quiet. After the wolves realized they were indeed very trapped, they sat around the courtyard huddled in small groups. Freya and Finn departed from the group and parked themselves on the balcony. Finn had a glass in his hand and passed another to Freya. 

Freya took the glass but kept her eyes on Hayley. 

“What is going on?” Finn finally asked, Freya glanced at her younger brother before her eyes landed on the wolves again. Finn looked down at the wolves, “That girl is not our family.”

“She could be carrying one,” Freya says, her tone was nearly a whisper.

“No.” Finn shook his head, “That's not possible.” He took a gulp of his alcohol. “We cannot procreate, it's one of the gifts of vampirism.” 

“Magic has it's loopholes, brother.” Freya half smiled at her brother, “I may not of had the chance to teach you that part of magic but, I'm sure you know that regardless.”

“What was that vision you saw?” Finn asked, “And more importantly, how are you here after so many years?” He added, “I'm not waiting for some family reunion for answers.” Freya grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him into the house. 

“Let us not stand too close to prying ears.” Freya placed her hands in either side of Finn's head and leaned hers against his. She replayed the same vision she once saw, and afterwards, Finn backed away from her slowly. 

“As you can see, I believe that wolf's carrying our blood. It makes sense, our siblings weren't in the bayou, but that baby was—”

“What if she's not pregnant?” Finn questioned, “How do you know that baby isn't… Someone else's?”

“Like who's?” Freya raised a brow, “Mine?” Finn shrugged, Freya chuckled. “No, I hadn't found the time to be _that_ active. Besides, our blood leads to her. I believe it's fate.”

“Nonsense.” 

“Brother, I'm positive it's her.” Freya looked out at the balcony's door. “And to make sure, I will test her myself.”

“And I hope you're wrong,” Finn admits. “If she so happens to be carrying a Mikaelson, those wolves need to stay here. If word goes out about that supposed child, nothing good will come of it.”

“That child will be our family, a chance at our legacy, Brother. How can this be so bad?”

Finn chuckled, “You haven't spent centuries with our siblings, sister. Trust me, if that child belongs to us, it'll be better off dead.” 

“I Don't believe that,” replied Freya. “You need to call our siblings here. They have the right to know.”

“Freya—”

“I have more to share with you about myself,” Freya interrupted. “But I want our family home too, they need to know as well as you. So please, call them.”

“Don't get your hopes up, they're not exactly the loving bunch.” Finn passed Freya and bumped into her shoulder. Freya walked back to the balcony and rested her elbows on the railing. She looked at Hayley who was noticeably far away from the other pack members besides Keelin, who stood beside her, talking.

Freya wondered if what her brother said would be true. A baby could bring so many things for her family, Maybe Finn will find it in his heart to reconcile with them, maybe this child could bring them all together despite whatever issues they may have.

If it didn't, then Dahlia could torment this child the same way as she had done to Freya. 

Freya shook her head, she couldn't allow that to happen. But with her time being so limited, she'd need to act fast.

Real fast.


End file.
